percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Falling
The story of Dianira Kelemen and Elijah Davis Please tell me what you think! Kakki10 22:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if some of the chapters are short. They didn't really fit in with other ones but I needed to still express them. Kakki10 23:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Note on writing style: This is informal because it's in first person and I wanted to convey their personalities. Just letting you know. Kakki10 00:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 Dianira “What?!” I yelled in an Ares camper’s face. “You’re the slimiest, lowest, speck of dirt that I’ve ever laid eyes on!” This had been going on for a while now, and he was running out of comebacks. “At least my parent is important,” he said. My point exactly. “At least my parent has a good looking kid!” “Well you’re a rotten slob who needs to cool her jets.” Nothing gets me madder than when someone tells me to cool down. Nothing. I exploded. “Calm down!? You want me to calm down??! I’ll calm down when you stop being a selfless jerk who thinks they’re the best. Get a brain and learn that anyone can whoop your butt! I can do it in my sleep with both hands behind my back!” I would have kept going, but for some reason he had heard enough. He was starting to come at me, ready for a fight, when his siblings grabbed a hold of him. Now, I wouldn’t have minded a fight, but it was great to watch him being pushed away by his brothers and sisters. “C’mon. She’s not worth it,” they said to him. I just laughed to myself and walked away, his eyes boring into my head, but it didn’t bother me. I was still actually kinda mad at him. I flame up easily but it takes me a while to cool down. I went to the arena to try and work off my anger. After about an hour of practice, I was fine and went to eat dinner when I heard the horn. There was only one other Nike camper. Jake. He was nicer than me, I freely admit it. I know I get angry a lot and tend to argue, but I can’t help it. It’s who I am. If you don’t like it, then don’t mess with me; I tend to win. The next day was Friday, capture the flag. Not surprisingly, teams always wanted the Nike cabin to be on their side, so we normally get good deals. And happily, Ares was on the other team. This was going to be great. Not really caring about the actual game part, I wandered around our side, knowing that he would be the offensive-type player. Sure enough, I found him romping around our side, not caring who heard him. He thinks he was so big and tough. I’ll just have to do something about that. ''I threw a rock at him and he turned to me. Recognition flashed across his face, soon replaced with anger. I just stared at him cooly, a perfect poker face. “No one around to keep me back now. This is going to get ugly,” he said. “No worries. I’m sure you’ll do fine,” I said mockingly. He came at me, sword at the ready. Mine also was poised for battle. He made a big move to my left and I dodged easily. Then to the right. Again, I dodged, wanting to toy with him a bit. He couldn’t land a blow on me, not one, and all the while I was inflicting little wounds on him. Not enough to take him out, but definitely enough to make him mad. The madder he got, the sloppier his swordsmanship. He yelled out in frustration, “You may be fast, but I’ll bet you’re a weakling!!” He desperately swung hard at me full center, no longer caring to be tricky, just wanting to hit me. I changed tactics and met his sword with mine, stopping his swing in its tracks. A smile spread across my lips, “Wanna bet?” He faltered, shocked more than normal because of raging emotions. I did my thing and in no time my foot whacked the inside of his knee, sending him to the ground. I held my sword at his throat and smiled. ''Ha, that’s what he gets. I looked up and there was another camper watching me from a distance with a strange, unreadable expression on his face. Strange....... I ignored him and bumped into the Ares kid one more time for good measure. I went to bed that night satisfied with myself. Elijah She got in another fight. Surprise, surprise. She even toyed with him during capture the flag. Something about her made her very combative. I sighed, sure she was angry, sure she was rude, sure she was short-fused. Yeah, she didn’t have a lot of friends, and yeah, she had a lot of enemies, but that was her. She didn’t pretend to be anything else. Isn’t that more than most of us can say? And don’t we all have a little rough edges? Her’s just tend to be rougher and thicker. I sighed. I was defending her. A hopeless cause to most. It’s hard to say what I feel about her, why I defend her, the good parts that come out. I can’t describe them, not to others, but I know them in my head. No matter what she does or how she acts, for some unknown reason, I love her. Chapter 2 Dianira Ever since the capture the flag episode, the Ares kid never bothered me. In fact, he looked kinda scared. Everyone looked kinda scared. I tried not to let it bother me. They’re just all weaklings. Now they recognize that I’m not to be messed with. Yeah. '' One thing I noticed though, was the same kid from that night. He kept popping up everywhere. It was boarder line annoying and getting closer to tipping over the edge everyday. One day I accidentally bumped into him. I was kinda fed up with his stalker-ness. “What’s up with you following me?” I asked him rudely. “I’m not following you,” he remarked simply, mimicking my tone, although, maybe not as harsh. “Perhaps you'd prefer stalking.” “Perhaps you’re following me. Ever think of that one?” What was up with this kid? “I’m definitely not stalking you, which means you’re doing it to me.” “Or, it’s been this way all summer. Schedules don’t change. Open your eyes next time.” With that, he walked away. I was a bit confused as to what had just happened, but I found that he was right. I learned that his name was Elijah Davis, Nemesis, and all the times that I had seen him were times when our cabins had activities together. Huh, why was I so paranoid about it then? I shook off the feeling and went to lunch. '''Elijah' She ran into me today, and I got that same feeling like I do every time I look at her. It’s indescribable, but good. Anyway, she accused me of stalking her. Ha! I’m not that desperate, but it dawned on me, we’ve been in the same activities for a long time, what made her just notice now? Maybe something was working for me, or against me. Whatever, I guess I’ll just see how it goes. Chapter 3 Dianira I was curious about this Elijah kid. I have no idea why, but, if I was being honest with myself, he intrigued me. He was kinda tough on the outside, I guess like me, but he had a sort of...warmth..inside. No. No. No. I shook my head, trying to shove the feeling out. No. This was not happening. What’s wrong with me? I don’t need this. I’m imagining it. Yeah. Nothing was going on. Nothing. Elijah Something’s going on with her. Every time she’s near me, it’s like she doesn’t want to be. Like she’s uncomfortable. Like she’s scared of me, or something about me. Was it happening? Was it true? Was now the time? Should I now tell her what I’ve been holding inside all of these years? Chapter 4 Dianira I avoided Elijah. I kept getting these strange feelings when I was around him, and I didn’t like them. They were too...soft. I was going to the arena to practice during free time when I saw him there. Great, just great. I turned to walk away, but I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, hand going to my sword, and saw Elijah. Oh no. I couldn’t just ignore him. Then he would know something was up, that I was avoiding him. I would seem weak. “What?” I asked unkindly. “I’m on my way out. You don’t have to worry about my interfering with your practice.” “What would give you the impression that you would interfere?” I asked, a chill going down my spine in anticipation for his answer. “Oh, nothing. Just seems like you’re avoiding me. No worries. I won’t tell anyone.” He walked away before my brain could process the horror of what he had just said and come up with a viable excuse. Now I really needed some practice. Anger coursing through me, I hacked at dummies, reducing them to shreds. Who does he think he is, being all macho or something? Ugghh. Making me all whacked up. Maybe it’s all some sort of plot to mess me up. He is Nemesis after all. I’ve done somethings to some of his siblings. Maybe they just want revenge. Yeah. That’s it. I glared at him for the next few days, determined to show him that he wasn’t getting to me, that nothing could mess with my head. Yet, it was. I could feel it every time I got close to him, every time I noticed him. It was driving me crazy, and there he was, all cool and collected, much unlike me. What the heck?!?!?! Elijah Does she know? Did she figure it out? She keeps glaring at me, ever since the arena. Like she despises me. Wait, no, my secret is safe for now. No way would she think of it. She’s to concerned with herself. No way would she be able to perceive it. I was safe, for now. Chapter 5 Dianira For the next few weeks, I ignored him completely. Well, except for a couple of dirty looks. I found that ignoring him, or trying to, I could better push down the strange feelings that were inside of me, although, I tried to ignore those too. I was doing well, until sword practice that is. Nemesis practiced with us, just like every Thursday. That wasn’t the bad part, I could still ignore him, but no. We had to be paired up. Great. He walked over to me, no expression on his face. I, on the other hand, didn’t try to hide my distaste. We fought, me trying to actually hurt him, such was my anger. He casually blocked my every blow, only half into this fight. The look on his face was horrid. I couldn’t tell exactly what I was, but it looked like pity. It was the same one that he has looked at me with for the past few weeks, ever since I learned his name. I despise pity. I don’t need pity; I don’t want it either. This just made me angrier. By the end of practice, I was seething. We walked away from me. He had said nothing, nothing at all. Was some part of me sad? No! Stop that!!! I gritted my teeth and looked away from his retreating form. Unbidden, the image of his face came to mind. I gasped. The expression. I had missed something hidden in it. It wasn’t all pity, maybe it was part, but not the majority. No. What it really was, the key that I had missed for who knows how long, was worse. Way worse. It was love. Elijah She knew. It had started. Now it was going to get ugly, interesting, and dangerous. The chain of events that had happened so long ago was picking up again where it had left off, left off on that horrible day. I was eleven or twelve, kneeling over Danny’s body. He had been my best friend, my comrade in arms, but he didn’t survive. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, and the anguish tore me apart. Lost in my grief, I didn’t notice a woman come up to me. I jumped at the sound of her voice. “Quick, Hero. The monster is getting away, the one who had slain this fine, fine, fellow. Go, exact revenge. Think of the loss, the hurt. Let it drive you.” I shook my head. “N-no. I can’t leave him.” Her face turned from persuasive to impatient. She waved her hand, and Danny’s body melted into golden dust. “There. Now go.” I barely had time to ask, “Wha-what did..?” before she was gone. I turned back to where my best friend’s body had been moments before and there was a blade. I picked it up, weighing my options. I could sense the monster getting father and father away. Mind now set, I entered into the woods, the haunting words of the mysterious woman echoing in my mind, and the lust for revenge driving my body. Chapter 6 Dainira I was shocked. How could this happen? My mind was in a panic attack. I was numb. I didn’t know what to think. I didn’t ask for this. I wasn’t looking for love. Wait, what was I talking about? I'' wasn’t falling in love. It was all Elijah. After my realization, all of his words, looks, and actions took on a different feel. Everything screamed, “I LOVE YOU!” I had just been too blind to see it before, but now, I wish I hadn’t. My life was ruined. If anyone found out, it would be the end of everything. Everything that I had done, no matter how awesome or praise-worthy, would get overlooked. Everyone would mock me, laugh at me about how this one son of Nemesis was in love. My own thoughts confused me. Just imagining people taunting me chilled me to the bone. I had endured countless taunts and jeers before. Why did just the thought of ''this bother me? Why was it different? Once again, I had wandered too far into my mind. Nervous of what I might find, I quickly pulled out, and instead turned my confusion into anger, my usual defense. Elijah My blade clattered to the ground. “Why so angry young hero?” it asked, it’s voice like a dagger in my ear. “Perhaps it’s too much. His flesh giving out, life seeping away.” I couldn’t help it, just the thought of Danny made tears form in my eyes. I stood there, the shock still fresh, tears blurring my vision, unable to move. Doubts still swirled in my mind. I was torn between anger and sorrow, getting revenge and grieving. The woman laughed. “Look how he cries. No courage in this one.” “Stop playing. Let’s just get this over with, just kill him before she finds out we went against her orders. He is staring to bore me,” said the woman behind her. The woman glanced back at the other, pausing, and then nodded. It seemed like I saw this in slow motion. Her reaching for me, arms extended for my throat, a hungry look upon her face, my sword glittering on the ground. Whether it was grief or anger that drove me, I’ll never know, but I quickly ducked down, under her clawing hands, and scooped up my sword. I plunged it into her stomach and she exploded. Her last expression one of surprise. I still had one to go. She glared at me, poised to kill. Still shaken, I didn’t react in time when she jumped at me. I felt my skin break and pain coursed through me. I struggled to get her off of me, but she was too strong. Desperately, I flailed my arm and, miraculously, it came free. I stabbed the monster and she too exploded. Badly hurt, I forced myself to get up, ignoring the bleeding. I had to find help. I wandered the woods, the pain and grief clouding my mind, when I finally collapsed from loss of blood. I woke up later in an infirmary in what I would soon find out was Camp Half-Blood. Chapter 7 Dainira I ignored him even more now (which was saying a lot). All of my energy was focused on getting him off of my mind, and destroying my strange feelings. Maybe he sensed my escalating anger because he too stood away from me. Something was off about him. He had a look of certain death on him. Like the whole world would end and he had known that it was going to. Maybe he was just as immersed in his thoughts as I was, even though I tried not to be. Elijah Ever since that day that Danny had died, I was different. I never cried anymore, it was a sign of weakness. I also now had a shell that no one could penetrate. No one ever knew about that day in the woods, and no one ever would. Also, ever since then, staring about a month after, I had dreams, strange dreams. It wasn’t until a year after that that I had finally had the whole one and was able to remember it. I wish I never had... Two marvelous women were standing next to each other, talking. One told the other, “Your son will be ravaged by tragedy. Of half-blood, the bonds of love will bind him, but a doomed love it is, for it is costly. Tragically costly, only bringing harm to all. Especially you, you will also feel its sting, a force stronger than you have ever faced before.” “What is this Themis? Some deceiving trick? How do you know this?” asked the second one, outraged, her face turned away from me. The one called Themis shook her head. “It is not your concern how I see things, just know that I do, and heed them.” The second one bristled in ager. “Then tell the whole truth. Which of my sons? Has he yet to be born? And which of the un-holy wretches shall cause me this harm?” “I cannot tell all. Only that the one who crown victors shall supply your struggle. You shall recognize the signs. Do not try to prevent it, for it is already written in fate.” The second goddess turned around, how I knew they were gods I don’t know, but what I saw shocked me. The second one was the same that I had been there in the woods when Danny died. The scene then changed. I saw myself with Danny, that day that he had died, but this was before, earlier. That second goddess was watching us, but we couldn’t see her. As we sat down, she came up to us and whispered in Danny’s ear. “The woods are nice today, full of adventure. Why not go in, have some fun?” He then suggested the idea to me. “I thought we were going to go to the music store today,” I said to him. “We will, we’ll just go after.” I agreed and on the goddess’s face was a look of pure outrage at the mention of our decision to continue with our plans to go to the store. I wish I hadn’t. The scene changed again, this time, the goddess was talking to the two monsters that had attacked Danny and I that horrible day. “..two demigods just north of here. Only go for the blond, keep the other alive.” They agreed excitedly and took off, I assumed to find us. The scene then changed to me kneeling over Danny’s body. The goddess showed herself to my kneeling form, and told me the same words that rang in my ears all those years ago. She watched with satisfaction as I walked off in the woods. The scene changed one last time. The goddess was in a music store. The same one that Danny and I were going to be at. It was four o’clock, the same time Danny and I were going to show up. In walked a girl with messy black hair, about ten years old. She had a baseball cap pulled over her face, obscuring most of it. The goddess looked on with satisfaction. “Try to find him now you witch. Try to hurt me now.” The girl looked up as if she heard something, revealing blue eyes. Shaking it off, she turned back to browsing. The first goddess, Themis, then appeared. “I told you not to interfere. You are just setting yourself up.” “I know what I am doing Themis. Leave it be.” The dream started to fade, the scene blurring, but last haunting words from Themis still rang clearly in my mind. “As you wish Nemesis.” I had woken up terrified. It had been my mother. Chapter 8 Dianira I still resented him, resented his looks of love and pity. Yes, there was pity in there. I didn’t know what for, but I didn’t like it. I immersed myself in training to forget about this mess. I had an even shorter fuse than normal, exploding at every little thing. Campers could tell something was wrong. Normally, I would go to great lengths to hide my feelings, but now I didn’t care that they knew I was messed up. I was. I was completely messed up inside. Confusing thoughts swirled around in my mind and I couldn’t make sense of them. Feelings were the worst though, always challenging me. I never delved deep enough into them to make sense of them. I didn’t want to. Instead, I shoved them down, hiding them. The result was my exterior also getting messed up, but no one saw the madness raging inside. That was what mattered. No one saw how close I was to turning against everything I said I never would. Elijah Only six months after I had realized that my own mother had killed my best friend only to make sure I didn’t meet a girl that could possibly hurt her, I saw her. She came to camp. I was 14 and she looked to be 13 or at least close to it. Chiron announced her during dinner. I only glanced at the newcomer, but I did a double take. She was older, but there was no mistaking it. Dianira Kelemen, daughter of Nike, of the one who appoints victors, was the same girl in my dream and in that store all those years ago. Chapter 9 Dianira I was a wreck. Nobody dared talk to me, for fear of getting eaten alive. Also, no one dared to ask me what was wrong, for fear of getting killed. Do you see what this was doing to me? How it tortured me? My whole head was messed up and there was no way to fight it. Elijah During the next few years, I hated her. She was as much at fault as Nemesis. She was part of the reason Danny was dead. I avoided her, never talking to her, never paying her any attention. She didn’t notice me either, which was good. I knew that I was destined to love her, but how could I? She was the reason for my suffering, and apparently, suffering to come. I fought my feelings, desperately hiding them away, trying to replace them, but to no avail. Finally, I gave up; I was falling for her. Chapter 10 Dianira I had been both successful and unsuccessful. Well, mostly unsuccessful. I couldn’t get him off of my mind. It was driving me insane! This went against everything I’ve ever stood for. It was an internal struggle. This fight, I didn’t know how to win. It wasn’t a challenge of strength, or brains, or skill. No, this was mental. It was mental warfare. The only problem was, it was with myself. Ever fiber of my conscious being was fighting against it. Yet, every bit of my subconscious being was pulling me towards it, and I didn’t know which one was right. No. I was right. My feelings were wrong. Was this still some sort of trick? No, no. I would know. His looks have been so sincere. But maybe that’s what they want me to think. Ugg, just accept it! He’s in love!!! No!! He CAN’T be. I can’t be. What was happening to me? Elijah She still seemed as distant as ever, although, I think she’s cracking a bit. Will that be enough? She’s tough, tougher than most. It seemed as if Nemesis was wrong. She was holding out. Her stubbornness might just be enough to keep this from happening. If only I could have been that strong. Yet, if given the choice, would I go back? I mean, I loved her. I sighed. She still had a chance; she was fighting. It was too late for me, about three years too late. I had already fallen. Chapter 11 Dianira Every day I saw him, it got worse and worse. I was pulled towards him, as if gravity was changing, as if fate had pulled us together. Every time I looked at him, a jolt went through me, and that wall that I struggled so hard to build and maintain came tumbling down. I had to quickly labor to build it back up before the chaos I was hiding burst out. This went on for about three weeks. Three weeks since I first learned that he loved me. Three weeks of this maddening torture. Finally, after yet another mental struggle after I saw him shooting an arrow into a target, I sighed. This was too much, I realized. I was destroying myself, trying to hide whatever it was that was inside of me. In the comfort of my empty cabin (My sibling was who knows where) I let my emotions break free, terrified at what I would find. A gasped out loud at the depth and enormity of it all, and almost retreated back in, almost. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to look inside of me. It might seem like I’m blowing this way out of proportion, but you don’t understand. These weren’t normal feelings. They were a thousand times as strong, and if you had been holding them in for as long as I had and was the type of person that normally didn’t let their feelings show, then this is exactly what it would feel like. After sorting through all the information, trying to figure it out, I sighed. It was a relief. I felt as if the world had been lifted off of my shoulders, yet, I was torn. From the beginning of that release of gushy-ness, I realized one thing, one major revelation was the first to be comprehended, and now, after sorting through everything else, it still stuck out. Now, I was going to have to face it. I couldn’t keep it inside any longer and I ran out of emotions to stall with. It was time to admit, a new practice for me, as was just about everything today, that I had fallen in love. Elijah After dinner, I was walking to my cabin, alone, when I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me out of the sights of the others milling about. They let go before I reached my sword. Twisting around, what I saw shocked me. Dainira was six feet away, an expression on her face I couldn’t fathom. “I need to talk to you,” she said, glancing around, “but privately.” She turned around and walked into the woods. I followed, wary but curious. “What do you want?” I asked her, noticing how her hair stirred and shone in the fading, dappled light as she turned to face me. She looked as if she was struggling with the words, trying to get them to come out. She was different, more open, not as combative. Finally, she spoke, “I don’t really know how to say this. I mean, it kinda came on suddenly. I had been thinking and it....well.....ohhhhh.” She groaned and closed her eyes, putting her fingers to her temple. “I’m no good at this,” she muttered as if it irritated her. I took a step forward, wanting to comfort her, before I restrained myself. I didn’t like seeing her like this. She took a deep, steadying breath and opened her beautiful blue eyes, staring at me. “I think I love you,” she stated simply. She looked at me worriedly, yet, a little relieved too. I was shocked, my brain going numb. I have loved her for a long time now, never proclaiming it, and now she loves me back. She was still looking at me nervously, gauging my reaction. I’ll tell you what my reaction was: pure joy. I strode up to her and kissed her. Her eyes widened at first, her body as stiff as a rock, but she soon relaxed and kissed me back. I was elated. No thoughts of prophecies or fate came to mind, and if they did, I shoved them away; we could worry about that later. All that mattered now was the girl in my arms and our love. We broke apart and an idiotic, love-drunk smile appeared on both of our faces. However, there was a hint of worry in her’s. “I..” she started to say. “Shhhh...” I interrupted, stopping her with a quick kiss. “This will be our secret; no one will know. It might be better that way.” She nodded shyly, the only time I’ve ever seen her shy, not meeting my eyes. I kissed her once more, wanting her to know that it’ll be okay, relishing the feeling of finally holding her slim body in my arms, and walked away, allowing her to gather her thoughts in private. Chapter 12 Dianira Well, he took that well, I thought as I watched his disappearing form. I was still a little shocked from the kiss, but it was a good kind of shock; I think. My thought were still jumbled, but I knew there was no going back. Ever since I had admitted to myself that I loved him, it had been growing stronger. Now that I’d told him, it was as if my soul was filled with light. The kiss topped it all though. It surprised me, but made me feel good at the same time. It has satisfied a longing I didn’t even know existed until there was no need for it. That small act had made me feel as if my whole body were on fire, all heat, no pain. I gathered my scrambled thoughts, sorted out my erratic feelings, and made my way to my cabin. To others, it would seem as if nothing had happened. For the next few days, I couldn’t keep my mind off Elijah. I would subconsciously gravitate towards him, catch myself looking at him. Now that I was no longer weighed down by my feelings trying to burst out, I felt light, free. I no longer cursed myself for thinking about him, looking at him; instead, I smiled at the thought, relished the sight. Yet, I still didn’t want others to see, so I kept it to myself, only letting Elijah know, and I was happy with my secret. Elijah For three weeks this had been going on, sneaking out to be together. We were careful, although, for different reasons. I wanted to escape the wrath of the fates; she wanted to escape the wrath of others. Both were worth it, but the difference was that she didn’t know mine. It was late at night, and we were by the lake, enjoying our stolen time. “Elijah?” Dianira asked, a strange tone in her voice, one that I had gotten used to. “Yes?” “How long?” “What?” “How long have you loved me?” “Since I first laid eyes on you. I fought it at first, but it was too strong; you were too compelling.” My arms were wrapped around her waist with her sitting on my lap. “How about you?” She sighed deeply before answering. “I don’t know. I fought it too. The first time I knew consciously was the same day I told you, but subconsciously? Who knows? Heck, if I was honest with myself before, it might have been even sooner, but I refused to believe it.” She sounded sad; it broke my heart. “Hey,” I said, giving her a quick kiss on the neck. “didn’t I just say that I fought it too? All that matters is that we’re together now.” I may have said this to her, but, really, I was worried about our future and what fate would bring. My worry must have showed on my face because she said to me, her normal tone back, “You’re hiding something from me.” I quickly made my face go blank. “What’re you talking about?” I laughed. “Don’t try to hide it. What aren’t you telling me?” I sighed; it was no use. Maybe it would be better for her to know anyway, but just not all of it. “When I was younger I had a dream. This wasn’t a normal dream, but a demigod dream. In it, two goddesses were talking and one said that it was written in fate that I would fall in love with you, and that, when I did, our love would hurt the other goddess. The second one was mad and said that she’d try anything to stop it from happening.” I took a breath, glancing at her face, yet unable to read it. All my worries for the future came to mind, but I only said one thing, one thing to let her know, one thing to sum it all up in both my head and hers. “We’ve got a fight ahead of us.” The End The story will be continued in Fighting. Do you like Falling? Yes, I love it. Yes, I like it. Ummm...it's OK. No, I don't like it at all. Category:Love Category:Kakki10 Category:Complete